


The Spice of Life

by kaleidoscopes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullistair, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people step out of a party, and into something much more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Royal Treatment.

Moira sighed as she tipped her glass of fancy Orlesian champagne back, feeling the cool bubbles tickle her throat. The only way to tolerate this party was walking out making lewd hand gestures, but Alistair said she couldn’t do that, so she settled for getting drunk. Very drunk. 

She eyed her husband from across the room, silently pleading with him to save her from the conversation that she was stuck in with a local Bann’s wife, the hostess of the party. She loathed the woman on principle, knowing her husband was about as corrupt as they came. The woman continued to drone on as she snagged another glass of champagne from a passing tray as Alistair slowly made his way across the room. 

“If you don’t mind, I need to borrow my wife for a bit, she looks like she needs some air.” Alistair said, taking Moira by the arm and leading her away without giving the woman a chance to speak. 

“Saved by my knight in shining armor…” she mock swooned as he led her out onto a balcony. 

“Is there a reward?” he asked cheekily. Her lips curled up into a slow smile as she stepped closer and threaded her fingers into his hair. Their lips met and he hummed happily into the kiss. She ground her hips against his and he moaned into her mouth. She reached her hand down to cup his hardening erection and he jumped. “Should we do this here?”

“Why not?” she asked innocently, nimble fingers quickly unlacing his trousers. 

“It’s a bit...out in the open?” he said, gasping as she took him in her small hand, pumping his shaft as she sunk to her knees. 

“That makes it all the more fun,” she said, looking up at him through her lashes as she took him into her mouth, tongue darting out to lick up the small bead of come from the tip. He looked down and moaned when he saw her full lips wrapped around his hard cock. His hands were wrapped up in her hair, guiding her, and she bobbed her head until he hit the back of her throat. She rolled his balls in her hand, feeling him twitch. She hummed around him, practically purring, and he gripped her hair tighter. 

“M-Moira…” he warned, but she only bobbed faster, her hand pumping his shaft. He came with a strangled shout, emptying into her mouth as she tried to swallow his seed down. 

Alistair pulled her up, embracing her in his strong arms, murmuring in her ear. His love for this woman was never-ending, and he wanted her to experience every pleasure life had to offer. He kissed her, slipping his thigh in between her legs, letting her grind down on him. She moaned, throwing her head back and he kissed his way down her bared neck, placing small nips on her pale flesh. He struggled to pull up her voluminous skirts enough to slip his hand under, swearing lightly as he got lost.   
Finally he cupped her bare sex and she sighed. “Alistair, yes…I need you.” 

“One of these days I’m going to pull up your skirts to find you wearing small clothes and I just might die of shock.” Alistair quipped. 

“Hush dear, there are better ways to put your mouth to use besides making jokes.”

“I thought you liked my jokes,” he said with mock sadness as he lowered his head to lick at her folds and she thumped her head back against the wall, shutting her eyes tight. She gripped Alistair’s hair as he lapped at her, holding him close. He entered two fingers into her, pumping and curling them. Her panting had her straining against her bodice, breasts threatening to spill out. His lips closed around her clit, tongue flicking against it and she moaned. 

“Alistair, yes. I’m so close.” she said, raising her head to look at him. They had been so engrossed in their activities they hadn’t heard the door to the balcony open. When Moira opened her eyes, she let out a loud gasp as she found the former Commander of the Inquisition, and her former lover, standing there watching them. 

“Cullen?” she mouthed at him, eyes wide. He smiled at her, lust-filled eyes sweeping over her body. She locked eyes with him as she panted, feeling the tight coil of pleasure in her core. He licked his lips, as if he wished he was the one tasting her again. 

“Come for me,” he mouthed back at her, and she exploded in pleasure, biting her lip to stop from screaming. She panted as Alistair lapped at the juices flowing from her, trying to regain her breath. 

“W-what are you doing here Cullen?” she asked, stuttering slightly. Alistair let her skirts fall as he whirled around. 

“W-whoa! Where- Did you- Oh Maker, you saw-” Alistair rambled, blushing up to his ears. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have intruded on this...very intimate moment,” Cullen said. “Moira, it’s so good to see you again.”

“Wait,” Alistair said, turning to look at Moira, “do you know him?”

“Alistair, this is Cullen Rutherford, former Commander of the Inquisition’s army. Cullen, this is my husband, King Alistair Theirin.”

The two men eyed each other, slowly shaking hands. “A pleasure, your Majesty,” Cullen finally said. 

“Same here, Commander.”

“So, Cullen, going to explain why you were playing the pervert just now?” Moira asked. 

“Maker, I swear I didn’t mean to,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I just came out for air. You know how I feel about parties…”

“I remember,” she chuckled lightly, “so why are you at this one?”

“Trying to round up some more funding for my clinic. I have more people than I ever would have thought, but I’m running low on funding.”

Moira turned to Alistair. “Cullen runs a clinic for people trying to get off lyrium, most of them former templars.”

“All thanks to you,” Cullen said, smiling at her. 

Alistair looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. “Listen, why don’t you come around the palace this week, I’d love to talk to you about this clinic of yours.”

“You mean that, truly?” Cullen asked, shocked. 

“Set something up with Josephine, it’ll be like old times having you around,” Moira said excitedly, placing her arm on Cullen’s. 

Alistair nodded, eyes darting between the two of them. Something told him there was something he wasn’t being told about the “old times.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really get spicy.

As they were curled up in bed together, Alistair’s large frame wrapped around her, she could tell he had something on his mind and she knew him well enough to know he was thinking about Cullen. 

 

“Yes, we were together for a time.”

 

“I didn’t even say anything.” 

 

She turned her head, looking at him wryly. “My love, you didn’t have to.”

 

“Were you-were you two close?” His brows were furrowed, so she reached up to smooth the wrinkles there. 

 

“Are you trying to ask me if we were lovers? Then yes, we were. Is that a problem? I hope it isn’t, because I’d really like to help him out with the clinic.” She looked distressed. 

  
  
“No, it’s not a problem! Shh, don’t worry about it. I was just curious, that’s all. Try to get some sleep.”

 

“I love you,” she said. 

 

“And I love you, so much.” He looked penseive as she rolled back over. 

  
  
  


 

“Do you love her?” Alistair asked apropos nothing during a lull his conversation with Cullen about funding his clinics. 

 

“Do I what?” Cullen practically squeaked. 

 

“Love her. Do you still love her? You don’t really even need to answer; I see the way you look at her.” 

 

“My apologies, your Highness. I swear I meant nothing by it.”

  
  
“That-that’s not what I meant. I’m not mad at you. Maker’s breath, I don’t even know how to ask you this, so I’m just going to come out and say it, and you can feel free to turn and run out that door if you wish...But, will you join Moira and I? In bed, I mean.”

 

Cullen’s mouth hung open as Alistair looked at him expectantly. “Andraste’s tits, you can’t be serious. Are you serious?” 

 

“I am, in a rare turn of events, actually serious,” Alistair told him. “And you’re not running out the door quite as quickly as I expected.”

 

“I do, by the way. Love her, I mean. I have loved her since the moment I first laid eyes on her, and I suspect I will always love her.” 

 

“Then help me give her a night she won’t forget. She deserves to be worshipped like the goddess she is,” Alistair said. “But if this makes you uncomfortable at all, tell me, please.”

 

“No, it’s just, well, it’s been some time since I’ve been with another man.” 

  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll treat you like a gentleman…”

 

Cullen chuckled. “So how do you want to do this? Did you talk to Moira about this?”

  
  
“No, I wanted to surprise her, and I wanted to make sure you were willing. I didn’t want to get her hopes up.”

 

“Have you two ever talked about this? Will  _ she  _ even be willing?” Cullen was concerned.

 

“We’ve talked about wanting to spice things up. And, well, this should be spicy,” Alistair said as he looked Cullen up and down. 

  
  
  


 

Moira had just stepped out of the bath and was slipping on a robe when she heard Alistair come in their room. 

 

“Alistair, there you- Cullen! W-what in the void are you doing in here?” Moira asked in shock as she clutched at her robe, cheeks reddening. 

 

“Darling,” Alistair began, “we have a proposition for you. Cullen and I have talked about this, and well, we want-that is, we want to offer to spend the night with you. All of us together.”

 

Moira opened and closed her mouth several times, beginning to look like a stunned fish. She had so many things going through her mind that it was impossible to speak.

 

“Moira, just say the word and I’ll walk out that door and we’ll never speak of this,” Cullen said. 

 

“No.”

  
  
“Alright, I understand,” Cullen said, turning to leave. 

 

“No! I meant no, don’t go,” she said in a rush. She took a deep breath. “You two, you really want this?”

 

“We do, we really do,” Alistair said, and Cullen nodded, continuing, “We just want to do something for you.”

 

Moira looked back and forth between the two men, bewildered. These were the two most important men she had ever had in her life, and for the two of them to come to her saying they wanted to share her, well, if she had been wearing small clothes they would have been soaked through. She realized they were standing completely still with matching looks of anticipation on their faces. 

  
“Yes. Oh Creators, yes,” she sighed, and they rushed forward towards her without hesitation. Alistair reached her lips first, and she moaned into his mouth as Cullen’s mouth sucked at the sensitive skin below her ear, hand brushing her hair back affectionately. Cullen kissed his way across her cheek until he met Alistair at her lips. They both turned, locking lips for a moment and Moira lost her breath, moaning quietly. 

 

Cullen took his turn kissing her, nibbling on her bottom lip. Alistair’s hands untied her robe, slipping it off of her. “Maker’s breath Moira, I’ve missed this so much. Missed you so much,” Cullen said as he started pushing her backwards. When the backs of her knees hit the bed, she fell back. 

 

“My boys…” she said looking up at Alistair and Cullen, who were both staring at her with looks of hunger. “Well? What are you two waiting for? Both of you are entirely too clothed.” 

 

Cullen and Alistair shared a look before undressing each other, hurried hands slipping under clothes that were soon thrown to the floor. When they were down to their underclothes their touches became more languid, eyes drinking each other in. It was Alistair that moved first, cupping Cullen’s bare ass and pulling him in close to capture his lips in a kiss. 

 

They looked at each other, panting, before crawling up the bed to meet Moira. Alistair’s hands roamed over her body while Cullen kissed and nipped at the freckles along her shoulders. They each cupped her breasts, large calloused hands tweaking and caressing. 

 

“Your body’s changed. It’s even more beautiful,” Cullen said, kissing his way down to her nipple while he ran his hand over the stretch marks on her stomach. 

 

Moira gasped when she felt them both take her nipples into their mouths. Lapping, sucking, raking their teeth across her sensitive buds. Their different approaches, Alistair gentle but fast and Cullen rougher but slower, were dizzying. She squirmed, squeezing her legs together to try to get some relief. 

 

“Cullen, you’re our guest tonight, you can have the honor of tasting her first,” Alistair said. 

  
Cullen smiled at Moira before beginning to kiss his way down her torso, nipping and sucking and leaving red marks on her pale skin. She spread her legs in anticipation, feeling herself growing even more damp. He grasped her hips as he slowly lowered his head to her sex. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet smell that he had missed so much. 

 

“Cullen, please,” she begged and he obliged, licking a stripe up her slit. Alistair captured her mouth in a kiss, swallowing her moans. She threw her head back when Cullen dipped his tongue inside of her and Alistair took the opportunity to lick the column of her neck. Moira squirmed as Cullen fucked her with his tongue, circling her clit with his fingers. 

 

“Do you like this? Do you like what he does to you?” Alistair asked, and she looked at him, brows knitted with uncertainty. “It’s okay, I just want you to feel good. Does he make you feel good?”

 

“Uh-huh,” she answered breathlessly. 

 

“Good,” he said, sucking below her ear while he tweaked her nipples, “Then I guess he can stay.” She huffed out a small laugh that turned into a moan as Cullen replaced his tongue with his fingers, pumping into her. 

 

“Cullen! Yes!” she came with a shout as he crooked his fingers inside of her, lapping up the juices that flowed from her. As she panted her way through her aftershocks, Cullen kissed his way back up her body before slipping his hands under her ass and in one smooth he flipped Moira around so that she was lying on her stomach. 

 

Cullen raised her hips up to rub his cock in the wet furrow of her cunt and she moaned, rocking back to meet him. 

 

"Alistair, come here," she said with a smile, raising herself up on her arm. Alistair scooted over to her, cock jutting out. He groaned, a low rumble, as he eased himself into the warmth of her mouth. She could feel Cullen lining up to her entrance as she swirled her tongue around Alistair, licking up his seed that was already leaking out. There was a chorus of moans as Cullen swiftly seated himself inside of her, the force pushing her further forward onto Alistair. 

 

“M-maker’s breath, you feel so good Moira,” Cullen said in a raspy voice, thrusting into her. He tilted his hips downward to hit that spot in her, and she moaned around Alistair, sending vibrations up his cock that almost made him lose control. With each thrust she was rocked back and forth between the two men and she was delirious from the pleasure. Cullen snaked a hand around to circle her clit and her walls tightened around him and her eyes closed tightly. 

 

Alistair gripped her hair tightly, weaving it between his fingers as he thrust into her mouth. “I can’t last like this. If only you knew how amazing you look right now,” he said and she opened her eyes to look up at him through her long lashes. He came with a strangled cry, emptying his seed into her mouth and onto her face.

 

Cullen felt his balls twitch at the sight of the other man’s orgasm and thrust into Moira faster. “I’m so close Moira, come with me. Will you do that, can you come with me?” he asked, panting. She nodded, feeling the heat and pressure building up in her again and thrust back to meet him. His fingers around her clit moved faster and she screamed in pleasure, arching her back. 

  
  
“Cullen! Yes!” she shouted hoarsely, her walls tightening around him like a vice. He groaned and his hips stuttered as he came, shooting his seed into her with every twitch of his cock. It felt like every muscle in Moira’s body was quivering as Cullen pulled out of her. She could feel their fluids run down her thighs and shivered. Moira collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. 

 

“Love, are you okay?” Alistair asked her, concerned. She started to giggle, and Alistair looked up at Cullen with a raised eyebrow, but Cullen just shrugged. 

  
“Am I okay? What a ridiculous question. Come here you two fools,” she said, patting the bed on either side of her. They snuggled up beside her, locking hands just below her breasts and soon all three were fast asleep. 


End file.
